Tom Cat
by safirewoods
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kirk/Spock. Kirk mistakes a priestess for a prostitute and gets turned into a cat. McCoy and Spock search for answers. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**- Tom Cat

**Author**- Safire

**Rating**- Currently, PG, eventual hard R

**Summary**- Kirk/Spock. Kirk mistakes a priestess for a prostitute and gets turned into a cat. McCoy and Spock search for answers. Slash.

**Author's Notes**- Trekkie picking is welcomed - characters are based on my own foggy memory of the Star Trek I saw as a kid and the movie release. Please point out any errors! I'm trying to get back into the head-space of TOS, so advice and picking is welcomed!

This WILL contain sex between two consenting males. Don't like? Don't read.

As always, please REVIEW. There is nothing more disheartening than seeing over 1000 people have read your story and only two bothered to tell you what they thought!

Not beta-read. Wanna volunteer your services – please do!

**Disclaimer**- Doesn't belong to me - _Quelle Surprise! _Belongs to… whoever owns it who isn't me.

***

Chapter One

"Jim, I don't mean to be rude, but-"

Jim smiles at her, all charm and charisma, "oh yes, sorry, sweetheart." He reaches for his crumpled trousers, counts out a few crumpled pieces of currency. "I was supposed to give it to you before, but I got a little distracted." He runs a hand though his hair, ruefully.

Alaaina stares at him, bewildered, the notes held limply in her hand, "what's this?" she asks calmly, putting all the effort she can into making sure her voice is level and controlled.

Jim looks uncomfortable. "Payment." He gestures vaguely, "y'know for the… entertainment."

"You think I'm a prostitute."

Jim looks wary as his brain works to catch up, "yeeeees?" he draws out, sounding uncertain. He hesitates, "but you're not?" he guesses, and gives her a smile he hopes will smooth the whole thing over.

He's wrong.

Alaaina stands abruptly, tossing his money back into his face. She moves faster than he would have guessed, "You. Thought. I. Was. A. _Prostitute!?"_

"No!"

"I am the daughter of Alaain Slyth! I am one of the three heirs to the temple of Anasath! And you _thought I was a prostitute!?"_

Jim holds his hands out in appeal, "I… wasn't expecting to see a priestess here! You know, all the … religious … things…" he falters, "I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry." The anger drains from her voice and she see's Jim's shoulders relax slightly, thinking that his apology has placated her.

"I'll make it up to you! Let me take you out for dinner." He looks at her hopefully "or breakfast?"

"You're a bastard."

Jim attempts a look of boyish shame and fails completely, "that is true."

"You're a snake and a liar."

His smile falters a little, "well, I guess you could-"

"You're an ass and a …" she searches for the right work, "a… a _tomcat."_

"Wait a-"

There's a sudden, unexpected flash of light, smoke curling up from the place where James Tiberius Kirk had stood seconds before.

Alaaina smiles to herself, feeling vindicated as the smoke clears and a little ginger cat yowls pitifully from under a pile of clothing. "There you go Jimmy. If you're going to tomcat around, you can do it properly."

Alaaina scoops the orange cat up in one arm, carrying it from the rented room to the bar downstairs and dumps it on the damp, rough wood of the counter. "If someone comes looking for James Kirk, please, return their property."

And with that, she turns and leaves.

*

Spock sits at his computer chair in his quarters, taking the peace and quiet of shore leave to catch up on the personnel reports. There are a few good things to be added this week – the new recruits they picked up are proving to be worth the time it was taking to train them properly.

His computer beeped. "Commander Spock, This is Doctor McCoy. Are you there?"

"What can I do for you Doctor?"

"Come down to sickbay. I think we have an issue."

"Is there a problem with one of the personnel?"

"Oh, for Christ sakes. Just get down here!"

*

Spock taps his knuckles politely on the doorway as he enters the medical bay. McCoy looks up, an expression of bizarre relief warming his features.

Spock frowns, "Is there a problem you require my assistance with?"

McCoy grabs his elbow, pulls him roughly behind a privacy screen.

Spock raises his eyebrows at the treatment, seeing only a small ginger cat on the bed. "Doctor McCoy, you are requesting my assistance to smuggle an animal on board?" The corners of his mouth twitch, belying his amusement.

"It's Jim."

Spock's eyebrows disappear into his hairline, "I am sorry?"

"Jim. It's _Jim_. The cat, right there, on the bed. It's _Jim._"

"I do not understand."

"JIM! You know, Captain James Tiberius Kirk! This is his ship! HE. IS. A. CAT."

"You are not joking with me?"

"Jesus! Look, can't you do your Vulcan mind… thing, and… tell me if it's true?"

Spock frowns. "It is not recommended on animals. It could be injured."

"I don't bleeding well care!"

Spock regards him for a second, "what has happened?"

"Look, Spock. You tell me whether or not we are missing our captain, OR whether he is, in fact, a CAT of all things, and THEN I will tell you what happened."

Spock thinks about it for a moment. It doesn't seem logical, but he decided to humour the doctor for once. He moves forwards, putting his fingers on the feline's face, pleased when it doesn't move away from his touch.

- - - -

"_Jim?"_

_The images don't make much sense, but Spock is fairly certain that this is no cat. It's like a maelstrom of information and images and impressions. He remains still, a rock in a storm of emotions. He calls again, "Jim?!"_

_There's an odd sense of familiarity. It's not quite Jim's mind, but it's close, like a scent, it's getting closer. _

_The storm around him slows, seems ro meld and congeal and a figure emerges. Jim. He's in his Captains uniform and smiles warmly at his friend. _

"_Spock" he greets him and envelopes him in a rare hug. "I was hoping someone would be smart enough to send you."_

"_What is going on here?" Spock remains steady, unflappable. He hides his perplexity and the concern he has for his friend, who, evidently is now stuck in feline form._

_Jim smiles at him, ruefully. There was this girl, planet-side. Thought she was a prostitute."_

_Spock's eyebrow quirks with amusement, "and?"_

"_She was a priestess."_

"_And now, you appear to be a cat."_

"_That's about it, yeah… Can McCoy fix me?"_

"_I do not know. He wanted to be certain his assumption was true. Can you give us any more information?"_

_Jim cocks his head to the side, thinking. "Anasath. That was the temple. She was one of the three heirs."_

_There's silence for a moment as images and emotions continue to whirl around the two, standing in the centre, arms still clasped._

"_Is it uncomfortable for you?" Spock asks._

"_Not really," Jim shrugs, "I feel like a human, I think like a human. I just look like a cat, which, you know, isn't really ideal. Not to mention, how the hell am I going to captain like this?"_

"_You won't." Spock looks at him "I will. Doctor McCoy and I will tell the crew you shall remain planet-side for a time. I shall take your position until we are able to restore you to your actual body."_

_Kirk looks crestfallen for a second, "Yeah," he sighs, "I guess that's logical."_

"_Remain with me at all times."_

_Jim grins as Spock starts to sever the connection, "Yes, Captain." _

- - - -

"Jesus, man. I thought you were never coming back."

Spock blinked, re-orienting himself. "It's Jim," he confirms, feeling a little off-balance.

"Fuck."

"Quite."

McCoy thinks this over. "The crew are due back in the next three hours. We're due to depart at 22.00. What do we do?"

Spock straightens, "I shall take over duties as acting Captain. Jim will remain with me. I shall tell the crew that the Captain has been detained planet-side and we shall pick him up when he has concluded his business. You, Doctor McCoy will be responsible for _fixing_ said Captain." He hesitates, "He will remain with me in my quarters. We can't let him out of our sight."

McCoy snorts, "and you think the crew will believe that _you_ have picked up a stray?"

Spock raises an eyebrow and picks up the cat, cradling him in one arm, "Cats like me."

*

_To be continued in a few days time with Chapter TWO!_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one is a little short because it was the best place to break - the next chapter will make up for it! Promise! As always, please review. It's fuel for my mind!

**Chapter Two**

The crew accepts Spock's explanation as expected, though there's a murmur of confusion and discontent. The captain is rarely absent, and never so suddenly.

Then there was this little cat that Spock seemed to have acquired; a little ginger monster that spent most of its time weaving around the legs of the pretty young recruits. Spock watched it impassively, resisting the most un-Vulcan like urge to throttle it.

"Oh, he's so precious!" one of the recruits gushed, "Commander, what have you named him?"

"His name is Captain." Spock said, dryly.

McCoy coughed from behind him, smothering a laugh.

*

'Captain' very quickly lived up to his name. During the hours Spock was on duty, Jim would curl in the Captain's chair, regardless of whether or not it was occupied. The crew sniggered amongst themselves to see stoic Commander Spock with a ginger cat sprawled inelegantly across his lap.

Jim also took this time to get to know the new recruits, discovering this new angle gave him a pleasing view, right up the skirts of his female cadets.

Spock rolled his eyes inwardly.

When Spock was off duty, he'd hand over the Conns, hoist Jim gracelessly under his arm, despite his protests and head to the medical bay where McCoy would spend the next two hours poking and prodding.

Jim didn't appreciate it, allowing only so much before swiping his claws, or biting McCoy's hand with needle sharp teeth.

"Bloody hell!" McCoy swore, as Jim knocked the hypodermic from his hand with the swipe of a paw. "Jesus Christ, Spock, _you_ do it. He hasn't attacked you yet!"

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I'm afraid I'm not qualified, Doctor."

McCoy sighed, frustrated and retrieved another needle. "Jim, if you attack me one more time, I'm going to make sure you stay a cat for the rest of your _very short_ life." He looked over at Spock, beseechingly, "Do the mind thing again, would you – he's calmer then."

Spock gave a nod, running his hand over Jim's fur before initiating the meld.

__

It was easier this time. It seemed more ordered in here, more controlled and not nearly so overwhelming.

"_Thought you'd like that."_

_Spock turned, seeing Jim standing behind him with a cocky grin. _

"_You've been a nightmare this week," Spock announced, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Jim laughed, "It's good fun. You make a comfortable bed." Then, suddenly serious, "is McCoy going to be able to fix me soon?"_

"_Bored?"_

"_Lonely. No one to talk to but me in here."_

_Spock nodded, "I see you've been clearing up in here." He looked at Jim carefully, "everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, just, you know…"_

_There was a brief silence. "Spock, will you do me a favour?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Come see me more often. I mean, I know you've been talking to me when you can, but it's not the same. It's good to see you like this. Like we were. In our heads"_

_Spock nodded in accord. "Of course. We will also do our best to restore you to your normal body."_

_Jim smiled, moving forward to clasp Spock's hand. "Thank-you, my friend. I'm grateful." _

_*_

Spock blinked, clearing his vision. Jim butted his head against Spock's hand, demanding to be petted. Spock complied, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "You're rather troublesome, my friend." He looked up. McCoy was watching him, a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?"

McCoy shook his head, "nothing. Just, not used to seeing you so relaxed."

Spock looked away, feeling uncomfortable at being so closely scrutinized. "Is that all you require, Doctor? I believe I have some work to do in my quarters."  
"I'll call you if I find anything."

Jim jumped down from the table before Spock could grab him, sitting obediently at his feet instead. Spock regarded him with amusement. "Alright then, Captain, but no wandering off."

McCoy watched them leave, feeling bewildered. What a pair.

*

Three hours had passed before Spock looked up from the papers that were piled carefully on his desk, disturbed from the incessant noise coming from the cat.

Jim meowed impatiently at the door, he was _hungry_ damn it!

Spock shook his head. "Five more minutes, then I shall feed you."

Jim stared at him balefully with his large blue eyes, waiting until Spock had turned back to the page before leaping onto the desk, scattering papers left, right and centre with a few easy swipes of his paws.

"Jim!"

Jim sat right on top of the paper Spock was using, looking at him smugly.

Spock frowned but stood and picked him up, heading toward the door. "I must say, Captain, You are being most inconvenient."

*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thankyou SO MUCH to those who've reviewed. I've been walking around with a stupid smile on my face for the past two days. You're all made of AWESOME. This one is a bit short coz I'm a little stuck on the next bit, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

- -

**Chapter Three  
**

"Meow."

"Meow."

"_Meow_."

Spock actually sighed, feeling the stirrings of frustration. He quelled them quickly, turning his chair to face the cat at his feet. "Yes, Captain?"

Jim leapt into his lap, purring loudly as he butted his head against Spock's cheek. 'pay attention to me' he seemed to say. Spock ran his hand over the soft fur, "you must be lonely, my friend, with little here to entertain you." He smiled, "perhaps when we next make port, I shall buy you a cat nip mouse… but until then, maybe some conversation is what you would like."

He placed his hands on the Jim's head, uncertain about the sensibility of trying a meld with an animal without the presence of a medical officer. Logically, however, this was Jim, not an actual cat. And Jim needed him.

Decision made, Spock closed his eyes, and initiated contact.

*

"_About time!"_

_Spock opened his eyes, "I am sorry, Jim. I'm still not certain about the safety of performing a meld with the mind of an animal. I do not wish to harm you."_

_Jim rolled his eyes, "Right now, I'm bored out of my skull, there's no more damage that can be done to make this torture any worse."_

"_I would allow you out of my quarters if I didn't think that you would find trouble."_

"_Me? Never?!"_

"_With all due respect, sir. You are currently stuck in the body of a cat. That proves your attraction to trouble."_

_Jim sighed, "Alright, point taken. Can't I do something."_

_Spock repressed a smile, "play Sudoku?"_

_There's silence again and Jim steps forward, clasping Spock's hand like it's something he'd always done. _

_There's a tingle in the back of Spock's mind. Like a persistent itch._

"_Isn't there someway we can maintain this communication link without you having to be in a trance state?"_

_Spock paused, "only in bonded pairs. And even then, touch has to be maintained." He wants to pull his hand away- the easy touch is making him uncomfortable, it's like an uncertainty and he can no longer predict his own actions._

_He stays still, unable to deny Jim the only human to human touch he can have. Even if it's all mentally. _

"_Well," Kirk sighs, annoyed, "can't we just do that then?"_

_Spock jerks away, startled, the movement severing the connection. _

*

He finds himself back in his quarters and stands abruptly, teetering a little off-balance.

_Bond_!?

Spock knows the offer wasn't serious, but there's a niggling at the back of his mind.

There's a pitiful mewling coming from the direction of his feet and Spock gives Jim a small smile, "I am sorry, my friend. I am simply tired. Perhaps we shall try again tomorrow"

He moves through his nightly ritual before folding his long frame onto the bed. He feels the bed dip next to him, a small, warm body nestling next to his side. Spock reaches down, resting a hand on the soft fur as he drifts into sleep.

*

"_I'm sorry. I startled you." Jim says ruefully._

"_I am fine."_

_Jim laughs, a bright sound, echoing blue in their heads, "of course you are."_

_The scenery is different this time. _

"_I noticed that." Jim comments, and Spock finds himself confused, how was Jim able to tell what he was thinking._

"_Also noticed that."_

_Spock frowns, irritated. "My shields are down."_

"_As are mine."_

"_That I am in a dream would be the logical conclusion." Spock decides, with a nod. "Although, I must confess, I do not often dream, and never something as illogical as this."_

_Kirk laughs again. "Then perhaps you're not."_

"_How are you in my head? I am certain I did not initiate a connection. You should not have been able to penetrate my shields. You have little telepathic ability."_

_Jim shrugs, unconcerned, "does it matter?"_

_The landscape is red this time, rocks and caves and rubble. Desolate. A far cry from the green/blue confusing swirl of Jim's own mind. Jim looks around curiously and picks up a rock that lays at his feet. There appear to be hinges and a foreign, indecipherable script decorates the front._

"_Hey, these are egg… rock things!!"_

_He moves to open one but Spock is quicker, snatching it from Kirks grip and cradling it carefully against his chest._

"_I ask you not to pry, please, for my own privacy."_

_Kirk frowns, confused. "Pry?"_

_Spock kneels on the dirt, placing the rock in a pile with some others. "They are my memories. You are in my head, I ask that you value those things that have been locked."_

_Kirk looks around him at the barren landscape. "There's nothing here."_

"_It is the discipline of the Vulcan's."_

"_Vulcan," Jim echoes. He reaches for Spock's hand, like he has the last few times. Spock can't bring himself to pull away._

_His mind itches as their palms come into contact. His barren world starts to spin and whirl and twist. Blues and greens leak from void-space, invading his private space and he aches to move. To sever the connection but Jim hold his hand tightly. _

"_What in the blazes is going on here?" Jim whispers._

_Spock closes his eyes and uses every last drop of mental discipline to slam his shields down, almost wincing as they cut through their bound hands, separating them through a wall of glass._

*

Spock's head _aches_ the next morning and he tests his shields, carefully. There appears to be no weaknesses, but he shall mediate tonight, to be sure.

Kirk sleeps beside him still, sprawled on his back and taking up more room than Spock would have thought possible for such a small animal. He shakes his head as he stands, heading to the shower.

"Bridge to Spock! Come in, Sir!"

"Spock here. What is it, Lieutenant?"

"We are receiving a distress signal from a nearby planet Chorek Delta 6. What should we do?"

"I will be there momentarily."

Spock dresses quickly, his shower will have to wait. He picks up a sullen Jim as he passes, slinging the cat over his shoulder as he moves. Claws dig into his uniform and prick the skin underneath painfully. Spock just hopes that Jim will refrain from ruining his clothes. It's bad enough that everything his owns is now covered in a thick, ginger layer of cat hair, he doesn't need his uniforms to be destroyed by sharp claws. He pauses at the door to the bridge, dropping Jim to the floor and straightens his shirt. He tucks his hands behind his back and enters.

"Comms. Status report!"

"Distress signal received from Chrek Delta 6 at 07.43, Sir. Awaiting orders to respond."

"Science. Status of the Planet."

"Safe for us, Sir. Class 3 Planet. Peaceful race"

"What is the origin of the distress call?"

Uhura turns on her chair to face him, "I do not know, Sir. It's definitely not from the government, the signal is weak and the message is unclear."

"Open comms. Request permission to dock"

Uhura taps a few buttons, murmurs into her mouthpiece. She turns back to Spock, "Permission granted, sir."

*

Spock steps off the ship, arms clasped behind his back – McCoy and Uhura behind him as he steps forward to greet, hand held out in the Vulcan salute, "I am acting-Captain, Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise."

The humanoid being in front of him returns the gesture with a smile, "Greetings, Commander Spock. It is not often we have Starfleet visitors. I am Sil'kuh, Admiral of our modest fleet. What can we offer Starfleet today?"

Spock gives him a rare smile that doesn't reach his eyes, "I request permission for shore leave for my crew."

Admiral Sil'kuh looks at him, puzzled, "Permission granted, Commander, of course. However, our planet is not affiliated with Starfleet personnel. We do not have the same facilities on our planet that you would find at your disposal elsewhere."

Spock gives a brief nod in acknowledgement, "we understand, Admiral. We shall not stay long, however, my crew is getting restless. You understand my position here. They are overdue for shore-leave."

Sil'kuh examines the Vulcan's face carefully before giving a fake smile, "of course, Commander, if you would follow me, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

Spock falls into step with the Admiral, Scotty and McCoy only a step behind as the hatch to the ship closes behind them.

Unseen by the crew, a small furry feline darts out, as the door closes with a _click_.

*

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review, it'll make my day!


End file.
